


Dark Blue

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: #kakasaku week 2016, Gen, I finally got it done though I'm not that happy with it, ugh time constraints interruptions and my inner editor can fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Written for the Salty prompt for KakaSaku week. Enjoy! ^_^





	

Shock. It's all so shockingly cold as water rushes around his body, enveloping him. He hadn't even seen the attack coming until it was too late. The last thing he had seen was Sakura – eyes wide, mouth open in a soundless scream, her hand reaching for him even as she teetered off balance.

Now all he can see is blue – it's a dark muddy blue that weighs him down, that tugs back on him as he tries to swim. His head is swirling with thought. Are the others okay? Did they make it out? Are they still together? Alive?

The prospect of death, that one of them – that she – has succumbed to it, makes him fight harder, makes him ignore the burn in his chest. The water churns around him, and he knows that he should've made the decision to stay. They sky had been ominous, and the boat, while sturdy, was old like its captain. They'd all been miserable and just wanted to put an end to the self proclaimed pirates in the area, and their mission. But now – as he tries to figure out which way is up , and he fights against the instinct to let out his breath and gulp for air – he wishes he'd said no. They didn't even make it far off shore when it happens.

Kakashi doesn't want to admit it, but panic is sprouting in his gut. Something hard collides with his shoulder and he grimaces, and the panic grows as bubbles stream from between his lips. The need for oxygen claws at his throat. But then he sees a massive shadow and makes his way to it. It's solid and wooden and he deduces that it must be the boat. With renewed hope and determination he kicks his legs.

When he breaks the water's surface he gasps greedily for air, swallowing salty sea water with it. It makes him cough and his throat burns and in the disorienting haze of relief he is filled with horror as he realizes that the boat has capsized.

The sea swells and crashes and licks at his face, and he swallows more briny water before taking a deep breath and plunging back under. He pushes himself to swim, to find a way in because whether it's the sea or his imagination he hers cries for help. And he has to help them. He can't let someone else die on his watch.

He pushes crates and loose-floating objects from his path as he anxiously looks around. He thinks he hears a pounding – it's subdued but persistent. He makes his way to the cabin door and curls his fingers around the handle. He pulls and pulls, but the door won't budge. He doesn't want to use jutsu and risk hurting the person behind it, and for all the energy he's exerting all he gets is a pressure deep in his chest and a light headed feeling. 

What little light he can see is fading. Then there's a rumble, an explosion he thinks, and he pitches along with the boat. The pounding returns – faster, more urgent, but the iciness of the water has dulled his body and he can barely grip the door this time. 

He grunts as his his air escapes him and he wishes he could cup those bubbles in his hands and force them back into his screaming lungs. He has to leave, make it back to the surface and try again or he'll die down here. He chokes on the urge to breathe as he turns away from the door. Another rumble disturbs the currents and then another hits the boat.

The cracking and splintering of wood, though muted by the water, is all he can hear before a giant fireball descends. His lone eye widens as he furiously kicks his feet. The shock wave propels him forward and he slams into the mast. Precious, precious air whooshes from his mouth like an angry volcano venting its steam and a bitter saltiness takes its place. For a moment he's warm, calm, and the murky blue fills his vision. There's debris floating all around him and though he knows he has failed he's not... upset. He doesn't feel much of anything, actually. The last bit of oxygen leaves him and he watches the stream of bubbles as they float on above him, disappearing, fading as the water takes what is hers.

The taste of water coming back up is worse than when it went down. His throat burns and his eyes pop open and his body convulses as he gasps for breath. It hurts to breathe, like little spikes have wedged themselves down his throat and into his lungs, but it feels so good at the same time.

“Oh thank god! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Her voice rings in his ears, and his head feels heavy as she pulls him upright. All he can see now is the blue of the sky, and it's much prettier than the depths of the ocean he decides. He's been covered with her cloak, he realizes as it falls down to his waist, as her arms circle him.

“I thought I had lost you!”

He smiles weakly because he isn't sure what else to do. His limbs feel sluggish, as if they're lagging behind his commands to move, but finally his hand finds her shoulder. “Sakura...”

She pulls away and looks down on him, her forest green eyes welling up with tears. “You stupid man,” she mutters before the tears start to fall. 

He pulls her to him, their cheeks pressed together in their awkward embrace. He can hear her sniffles, and though he's never managed crying very well, all he can feel is relief... happiness... in this moment. Her lips press to his cheek, again and again, more and more eager as she trails to his mouth. She's warmth and security, and he can taste the salty remnants of her tears and of the ocean. Only this time it's far less bitter.


End file.
